Gates!
by Gamma Cavy
Summary: Truth just won't let go of Ed. Ever since he let it posses him to yell at the wizards, it treated him like an errand boy. And what's this thing they're calling a Gate? Semi-sequel to Even the Wizards must pay their due. Rated T for Ed's swearing. This is a stand alone in agent of Truth, and it is complete!


He glared at the thing that had gotten him yanked rudely out of an alchemy debate. Honestly, this was the _fifth_ time. Bastard Truth. Ever since he let it possess him to yell at the _wizards_ it kept yanking him out of his life to run errands for it. At least Goldie always came with him, but this was still _infuriating_! Couldn't Truth deal with stuff like this on its own? _Agents deal, agents work in realms, two agents **now** my alchemist. _The Gate whispered, pulling on the flickers of Truth's memory left from that possession. S_hut the false-gate my alchemist. My Truth agent.  
_

Damn. So this was the price for being like Goldie.

Those weird bug things swarmed him _again_; only to be fended off as he used a trick he'd learned by watching Colonel Bastard manipulate the air. He might not be able to keep up the oxygen separation, but he could definitely manage static.

The sinkhole gluped.

He felt the Gate growl.

Goldie dug her claws into his shoulder.

Damn, the sinkhole was growing! Maybe Truth had a good reason for dragging him here. He sighed. Time to do what that bastard wanted .

* * *

Lines were drawn. Blue flames blazed on both sides of the battlefield. The permanent Gehenna Gate loomed between the lines.

"WHAT THE HELL?" broke in a loud voice.

Both sides whipped around to stare at the vocal new arrival. He ignored them, focusing on the void of the Gehenna Gate. "What the hell is_ that_ supposed to be?"

"A Gate," volunteered someone.

The newcomer's eyes narrowed. He swept an intimidating golden gaze that made even the demons quail over the scene, then spoke again.

"You people are so damn irritating! First, those invisible bug chimera things are a pain. Second, your inter dimensional war hauled me out of my life, again! Damn white bastard, I'm not an errand boy." he grumbled. The bird on his shoulder nodded.

"Third, you call that thing a Gate," he eyed the Gehenna Gate balefully. "That's not The Gate. I've been there, and this isn't it. It's a damn interdimensional sinkhole! Truth, it doesn't even have doors! Anything called a Gate ought to have doors at least! Stone ones with carvings on them, or at least be a freestanding portal! This is a hole! And _you_," he continued, rounding on Satan, "quit it with the stupid sinkholes and world conquering. I don't care if you say you're a god. Stay in your own damn world and out of other ones! Truth's getting _angry_."

The demon shrunk back, making a sound that seemed an awful lot like "eeep".

He strode to the edge of the pit. "This had better be the last time this happens, bastard." he raised his hands, slamming them together.

"What are you doing?" someone questioned.

"Sealing this damn sinkhole," was the irritable reply. Blue light crackled and danced on his hands as he slammed them to the Gehhena Gate. The Gate seemed to wither in the light, and an ominous purple glow lit the scene. A great eye appeared and the watchers shrank back in horror, human and demon alike. Black hands rose from it, and the stranger faced them calmly, even as they wound around him. The bird sang.

"Take me home, bastard!" the stranger yelled. And in the blaze of blue and violet, a misty image could be seen, overlaying the world. A plain of white, and within it towering stone... Gates. Before them, something grinned. "_Well done, Al-Che-Mist."_ It said in a thousand voices.

"Whatever. Just send me home already." What kind of person was he, to react like that? That thing was creepy!

The Gates opened. The misty image vanished. The Gehenna Gate went with it. The demon army faded like the misty image once the Gehenna Gate was gone.

The Exorcists blinked in confusion, until the voice of Rin Okumura broke the silence, effectively summing up what everyone was thinking.

"What just happened?"


End file.
